


it’ll break their hearts if they knew

by summerdayghost



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Richie and Seth can have their secrets and Kate can have hers.





	it’ll break their hearts if they knew

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of secret relationships. This is more than 100 words.

Kate may have been young, but she wasn’t naïve. She noticed how sometimes Richie and Seth stayed out a little too long and how they were sometimes a little ruffled afterwards. She saw the lingering glances and the way they stood too close together sometimes.

When they whispered to each other late in the night when they thought Kate couldn’t hear them she would never listen. She didn’t care to breach their privacy like that. But she couldn’t help but hear in her own mind the conversation she had with Scott after that first night.

They were in her bed underneath a fluffy blanket. She wouldn’t have popped her head out from under that blanket for the world. There was no way she could have faced the smiling family picture on her nightstand even if Scott had already turned it down.

She whispered terrified that she was already being too loud, “It’ll break their hearts if they knew.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he was talking at a normal volume and she wanted to smack him for it, “We’ll be together in the end anyways.”

Despite all the fear and worry running through her his smile was infectious. She was still smiling when she finally fell asleep.

Remembering it now it seemed like it belonged to another lifetime even though it had been three years at most. It been a time when she didn’t know that her mother’s heart was already broken.

Scott was right. He had been with her in the end. Him being her for the next one felt less and less likely by the day. It had been some time since they parted, but it didn’t feel right to say whatever was between them had ended. It hadn’t.

So when Richie kissed Seth after a heist well done and nearly caused them to swerve off the road because Seth was driving at the time, Kate turned away pretending to have been too distracted by the scenery to notice.

They could have their secrets and Kate could have her’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
